1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juicer/juice extractor, and more particularly to a dual function juicer/juice extractor that can be used as either a juicer for extracting juice from fruit with peel or a juice extractor for extracting juice from fruit without peel, rootstock, or vegetable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A juice extractor is used to extract juice from fruit without peel (such as apples, pineapples, kiwis, etc.), rootstock, or vegetable. However, the juice extractor cannot be used to extract juice from fruit with peel (i.e., citrus) such as oranges, grapefruits, lemons, etc., as the juice extracted will taste bitter. A juicer is generally used to extract juice from citrus, but it cannot be used to extract juice from fruit without peel, rootstock, or vegetable. Thus, the users must buy both a juice extractor and a juicer, which is uneconomic.